The instant invention comprises a novel apparatus for unloading and installing palletized filter tubes. Filter tubes are low impact development tools that are typically used during construction projects to facilitate bank stabilization, to limit sediment runoff and to protect inlets to storm water drains. Commonly, filter tubes are used as perimeter controls during construction to stabilize topsoil, mulch or other landscaping materials to prevent those materials from being dislodged and swept away by rainwater or storm water runoff. In many locations, the use of filter tubes to limit soil runoff during construction is required by building code.
The filter tubes are typically tubes having a cylindrical cross-sections which are used to trap the physical, chemical and biological pollutants in storm water. Moreover, filter tubes can be used to create a temporary ponding area behind the tube to allow suspended solids to settle out of the ponded water. Generally, filter tubes are manufactured by filling a porous fabric tube with a clean filter media. Common materials for the fabric tube include polypropylene and other plastic derivatives. The filter media may include woodchips, fabric, charcoal, absorbent sponge or any number of other materials depending on the intended application.
Generally, filter tubes are provided in lengths of 25 to 200 feet in length. They are often provided by manufacturers on pallets with the pallet then wrapped for shipping. Current installation methods for a filter tube are labor intensive and time consuming. Manual labor is often used to remove the filters tubes from the pallet where it is then unrolled and positioned by workers. The tubes are cumbersome, unwieldy, and usually require multiple workers for manual installation. For large construction projects the installation of filter tubes as sediment barriers, storm water ponding areas, and the like is very time consuming and labor intensive, often adding thousands of dollars to site preparation and site maintenance cost.
The instant invention is a mechanical apparatus that decreases necessary manual labor and substantially reduces installation time for tube filters at construction sites.